


not while i'm around

by coldairballoons



Series: Me and My Husband (We're Doing Better) [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: "You're not well..."In which Charles gets ill, Jerome gets worried, and they both get cuddles.(Title from "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeney Todd)
Relationships: Charles/Jerome Squalor
Series: Me and My Husband (We're Doing Better) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157171
Kudos: 6





	not while i'm around

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm freaked out by Sweeney Todd, but this song (in the title) is one of my favorites. Ever. Wild. 
> 
> Yeah, purely self-indulgent, because I'm currently dealing with a pretty shitty cold. Very fun. /s

When Jerome Squalor awoke one morning, he realized two very important things. The first, that his boyfriend was out of bed, getting dressed for the day at the side of the room. The second, he realized with a frown, was that Charles had somehow managed to put on the button-up shirt backwards, and was currently trying to get his sleep-mussed hair to lay flat with a shaking hand. 

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to notice, trying instead to tie a striped tie that at one point got caught between his fingers. Charles let out a breathless huff of frustration, trying again, and Jerome cleared his throat. “Charles?” 

Charles startled, turning around, and seemed to sway where he stood. He frowned, blinking hard, almost as though he was trying to clear his head, but Jerome moved closer to the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out. “You’re not well.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Charles insisted, and his voice was hoarse, scratchy, dry and feeble, making Jerome wince. He seemed to register his reaction, and Charles frowned, looking up at Jerome. “Are you alright?”

“Never mind me.” Jerome stood quickly, hurrying over to him to usher him back to bed. When he touched his skin, Jerome flinched at how  _ hot _ it was--burning to the touch, sweaty, clammy… but Charles seemed to be shivering. “Come back to bed, Charlie, you’re sick.”

“I’m not-” His boyfriend started, but was cut off with a coughing fit. Jerome rubbed his back, trying to ease him through it, but he sounded so  _ miserable _ … “...I might be…”

Jerome brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of his face, and Charles’ eyes fluttered shut, sighing softly. “Come on, dear love…” He leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Bedtime, okay?”

Charles nodded, finally letting his shoulders slump against Jerome. “Okay…”

Jerome led him to bed, helping Charles lay down, and slowly started to help him out of his tie, his shirt, and instead offered him an old grey cardigan to snuggle into. He looked so exhausted, Jerome thought, running his hand through Charles’ hair and smoothing it against his head. “When did you start feeling like this?”

“Mmmmmphhmhmn.” Charles responded, which most likely meant “just this morning.”

“What hurts? What’s feeling bad?”

His lover gestured vaguely at his entire body. “Mmmhn.”

“I see.” Jerome frowned, leaning down to peck his forehead. “Let me get you some tea and water, we’ll check your temperature, okay?”

“I-” Charles cracked an eye open, shaking his head. His face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed, and Jerome seriously worried whether he was seeing clearly or hearing… “I can take care of myself, Jer-”

“Not right now you can’t, silly.” Jerome kissed his forehead again, smoothing the hair out. “Come on. Try to get some sleep, okay?”

Charles looked as though he was about to argue, but promptly hushed as soon as Jerome laid down next to him, readjusting the two so Charles was laying on Jerome’s chest. “...I’ll try.”

“Once you’re asleep, I’ll get you some tea and a bite to eat, okay?” 

He nudged his head against Jerome’s chin, humming something softly, and Jerome secretly knew that it was an affirmation. As his lover drifted off to sleep, he knew he couldn’t be luckier… but for now, it was his time to take care of Charles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cooooome chat on Tumblr! Check my profile!


End file.
